custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr originally served as a soldier; fighting for his kind's ruler on the front lines during the large-scale civil war raging on the isle. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the ranks of power until he was appointed the personal aide and assistant of the island's ruler. At some point during the war, Skorr was approached by one of the senior members of his master's enemies, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the island's monarch in exchange for a large reward. However, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of his leader's bodyguards, and because of his treachery, was subsequently exiled from Mevock for his crimes. Bounty Hunter Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter. Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, and was eventually offered a spot amongst the ranks of the Dark Hunters by The Shadowed One himself. When Skorr refused, The Shadowed One sent one of his agents to kill him. After a long and well fought battle, during which Skorr managed to injure the warrior, Skorr was thrown into an alternate reality when the Dark Hunter utilized a device that opened a dimensional gateway. With no method of returning to his original universe, Skorr quickly established himself as one of the alternate universe's best bounty hunters. Eventually his reputation caught the attention of the Hunters' Brigade, who decided to recruit him into their into ranks in order to avoid competition. Shortly after joining, he quickly became one of the group's most powerful members. However, despite this, Skorr never felt truly comfortable within the ranks of the Brigade as he was forced share his payment with the rest of the group's members. Eventually, Skorr left the Brigade, striking out on his own, and becoming a freelance bounty hunter, feeling he would make greater profits by working alone. Eventually, he came across a damaged Kanohi Olmak, which he utilized to return to his native universe. Though he succeeded in reaching his original reality, the Olmak he utilized burned out in the process. He then returned to Stelt, where he established his primary business agency and hideout in the tavern known as the Tahtorak's Talon. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who required his services at considerable fees. Eventually, he gained a reputation as one of the universe's most effective and fearsome bounty hunters. He also developed a rivalry with an assassin known as Faceless, who would become a Dark Hunter later in his career. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the powerful crime lord known as Kalzaan. Eventually his work recaptured the notice of The Shadowed One, who quickly learned of his survival. Although he tried several times to recruit Skorr again into his group, the bounty hunter always refused. Having earned The Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr was targeted for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them all and continue his career. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was employed by Makuta Dredzek to eliminate a Toa of Water named Arrea, who had been a member of the Makuta's Toa Hagah team before Teridax had issued their execution. Tracking the rogue Toa down on the Southern Continent, Skorr attacked and killed Arrea, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi as evidence of his victory. Skorr was later hired by the Brotherhood of Makuta to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. Later on, the Brotherhood again hired him, this time to eliminate a Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his Elemental powers to freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. War with the Brotherhood Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault forces on the island Destral, as well as raid the fortress on the island of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent, and stole the map, giving it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak siege the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with an agent of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who offered him employment into their ranks. It remains unknown what his final decision was. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina, assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui, and played a key part in the conquest of the island of Artakha. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that dealt devastating wounds to Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter faction of the Order of Mata Nui to aid them in claiming a Matoran inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Skorr managed to decimate over seventy five Rahkshi on the island, as well as destroy at least thirty two Exo-Toa. Had it not been for Skorr's skills, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Several days later, Skorr was employed by an unknown being to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, powerful, resourceful, and merciless, Skorr is among the universe's most feared and cunning bounty hunters. Unlike his rival, Raduke, Skorr lacks any real sense honor, and is only is only in things for profit. He has a hard time trusting others, and prefers to work alone, as he believes that missions would be completed best if he did them himself, as well as ensuring he would get the highest pay. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. A veteran mercenary, Skorr is a brilliant tactician, and more than capable of using others in his complicated schemes in order to further his own agenda. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many rivals in his business, though does not let personal feelings get in the way of his work. Despite this, Skorr is an effective bounty hunter, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. However, Skorr will not hesitate to try and increase his considerable fees, depending on what type of job he is employed to do, usually during more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to great lengths to complete his missions. Living up to his reputation, Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both finesse and brutal efficiency. Though he lacks technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword. He is especially skilled in the usage of his launcher, wielding it with unbelievable accuracy, and as such, has become an excellent sharpshooter. However, he has become particularly depended on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat falls behind his proficiency in weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he lacks a device or machine to defend himself with. Despite this, he remains a capable brawler nonetheless. He is also a strong survivor, and can resist hardships in a number of different environments under a number of different circumstances. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet, is resistant to sonic attacks, and possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, and can slip into locations without being detected. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is known to be an exceptionally good tracker. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of customized weapons and devices, Skorr wields a large Protosteel sword as his main weapon. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher, equipped with a laser scope and a targeting system, which he purchased on Xia. The launcher can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of bringing objects to a molten state. He also possesses a pair of wrist gauntlet, one of which can produce an energy shield strong enough to withstand a Nova Blast. The other gauntlet has an inbuilt teleportation system, which allows Skorr to transport himself wherever he desires. In addition to this, he has a sensor attached to his head, which allows him to scan areas with his mind. A cord-like apparatus is also plugged into his head, which enhances his senses of sight and hearing. He also possesses a set of wing blades carved from levitation Kanoka, which allows him to achieve great speeds rivaling that of a Kanohi Kakama. In addition to this, he has bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. Due to experiments performed on himself, this venom has been modified to be capable of throwing a being's mind into a deadly coma. His armor is extremely durable to damage, and it has also been modified to grant him the ability to become mostly invisible and completely silent at will, similar in function to that of a Kanohi Volitak. The main difference between the mask and Skorr's armor, is that once activated, Skorr will not cast a shadow. Stats Quotes Trivia *Skorr is theChicken Bond's third Self-MOC. *Skorr was partially based on Cad Bane, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. *Skorr was named after a Sontaran commander of the same appellation from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters' Brigade